A few years later
by bubblesRfun04
Summary: DJ was living in New York, she recently broke up with her boyfriend, so she comes back to San fransisco to vist, and guess who she sees there?... also, has stephanie finally found true love? Read (and review please(i will not continue if i do not get rev
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I own Sammy (Samantha), Ashley, and Todd who u will here about later (no one else…I wish, cause if I did I would of kept the show running 4 a few more years)

DJ woke up, she was having a nightmare, her boyfriend of three years had just broken up with her, she couldn't sleep, she often fell asleep crying, and she and her boyfriend had even talked about getting married. But no, there probably was another woman in his life, he was probably two timing her, but what did she know, maybe she was a bad kisser, maybe she didn't give him all that he wanted, she had told him she wasn't ready to do anything that serious. DJ was 23, she shouldn't be acting like this, she needed to get away, to calm down, and so she did.

DJ left her apartment in New York, called her family and told them she was coming to visit. There were still them eight living there, including Jesse and Rebecca's new baby girl, Samantha. Stephanie had took a year off before college, she was 18, almost 19, Michelle was 16(a junior in High School), the twins were 10, and the new baby was almost four (not really a baby anymore.) She couldn't wait to go back and visit them; she called the airport and bought tickets for a flight in two days. Kimmy Gibbler, her best friend, still lived at her parents house, DJ couldn't wait to see her either.


	2. Chapter 2

DJ got off the plane and looked around; wow it was great to be back in San Francisco. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around.

"Stephanie, I missed you so much," DJ said giving her little sister a huge hug.

"It's so great to see you," Stephanie said.

"Where is everyone?" DJ asked.

"At home, I drove Dad's car." DJ and Stephanie went to go get DJ's luggage (4 bags). DJ and Stephanie walked to there car and got in, it was a 20 minute ride home. Finally they were there. DJ walked into the door.

"DJ's here," Michelle yelled.

"Hey Michelle," DJ said, DJ hugged her.

"Hey Deej," Michelle said. Danny came running into the room, behind him Joey, Jesse, and the twins.

"DJ" Danny shouted, "How's New York?"

"Great," DJ said. In turn she hugged each one of them. "Hey where is Aunt Becky and Sammy?" she asked.

"Here," Aunt Becky yelled coming in to the room, she gave DJ a hug.

"DJ," Sammy yelled giving her a huge hug.

"I missed you guy's soooo much," DJ said.

"We did too," Danny said.

"I need to go see someone," DJ said, "be back in a few hours." DJ walked over to Kimmy Gibbler's house, she rang the doorbell, "coming" a voice inside shouted, the door opened.

"DJ," Kimmy shouted, "let's go to the mall."

"Okay," DJ laughed, she was so excited to be back, but she still couldn't stop thinking about the break up between her and Jack, she started crying.

"Hey Deej, what's wrong?" Kimmy asked.

"You know that guy who I was always talking about when we talked on the phone?" DJ asked.

"Yea."

"We broke up," DJ cried.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Deej, lets go to the mall, you'll feel better."

"Ok" DJ answered.

**AT THE MALL**

"What do you want to do, go shopping, eat food, or look at boys?" Kimmy asked. DJ laughed "No I'm serious," Kimmy said, "Which one."

"I need ice cream, let's go to the food court," DJ said

"Ok," Kimmy said, "and while we're there lets look at boys."

"Kimmy you're 23," DJ said.

"So." DJ laughed and rolled her eyes. They walked over to the food court.

"Look at him," Kimmy whispered to DJ, she was staring at a boy, he looked familiar.

"DJ, Kimmy, Hey," the boy yelled. He ran over to them, then DJ realized who he was.

"Steve," DJ said, "I haven't seen you in such a long time." They hugged.

"How's New York?" Steve asked.

"It's fine," DJ said. She couldn't believe it, her first true boyfriend, here he was, DJ had really missed him.

"Steve," a voice yelled, "where are you?"

"Right here," Steve yelled back. The girl who had been yelling walked over.

"Hey, Steve, who are these people?" The girl said.

"This is DJ and Kimmy, the people I told you about," Steve said.

"Oh, Hi," the girl said, "I'm Ashley, Steve's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," DJ said sounding disappointed, "We were just about to get some ice cream, you want some."

"Sure," Steve said. He walked away from his girlfriend so he could have a private talk with DJ.


	3. Chapter 3

**STILL AT THE MALL**

"Hey Deej," Steve said.

"Oh. Hi," DJ said.

"I have a question, did you move back here?"

"No, just visiting."

"Any particular reason?"

"Sort of, why?"

"I don't now, it's just, and I missed you, it's good to see an old friend."

"I broke up with my boyfriend, and I needed to visit," DJ blurted out.

"Oh, so you're available."

"Yea, but your not."

"I know, we're thinking about getting married."

"Good for you," DJ said, she started to tear up.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked

"I just broke up with my boyfriend of three years, how do you think I am," DJ answered rudely, tears started pouring silently out pf her eyes.

"Let me drive you and Kimmy home, I still know where your house is."

"Ok," DJ said. She walked over to where Kimmy and Ashley were.

"Steve's going to give us a ride home," DJ told Kimmy, DJ's face was red from crying.

"Ok," Kimmy said.

**IN THE CAR**

"So DJ," Steve said, "what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a fashion designer, I'm starting my own company, it called 'San Francisco Styles', I'm bringing the styles of here to New York," DJ answered, "It's getting pretty popular." They sat in silence for a while; Steve dropped Ashley at her apartment first. Then he dropped Kimmy off.

"Let me walk you in," Steve said when they got to DJ's house

"Ok," DJ said. Steve walked her up and rang the door bell. Sammy opened the door with Becky right behind her.

"Hi Aunt Becky," DJ said, "You remember Steve right."

"Of course," Becky said.

"I see you have a new addition to your family," Steve said pointing at Samantha

"Oh this is Sammy," DJ said. Just then Danny and Joey walked into the room.

"Hey Steve," Danny said, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw DJ at the mall so I drove her home," Steve answered.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Danny asked Steve.

"Sure," Steve said. Everyone went into the kitchen. DJ walked in after everyone else, she didn't want Steve to stay for dinner, maybe if he was single she would, but no he and his girlfriend were even thinking about getting married, she felt a little uncomfortable.

"So Steve," Joey said, "What do you do for a living,"

"I'm working as a lawyer at a new firm," Steve said. They all sat down and began to eat, there were a few unimportant conversations. DJ excused herself early, she didn't feel like staying any longer. Her family had moved Michelle's stuff into her old room (Michelle had DJ's old room now.) She lied down on her old bed and began to cry. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she yelled. It was Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

**IN DJ'S ROOM**

"I didn't know it was you," DJ said to Steve.

"Well it is," Steve said. DJ looked up, it was just like old times, he would sit on her bed and they would talk, study, and kiss, but no it wasn't Steve had another girl friend, maybe they were even getting married.

"What do you want?" DJ asked.

"It's nice to see you again, DJ," Steve said as he sat on her bed. DJ moved over a little, she didn't feel very comfortable.

"You to," DJ said, she was only being polite.

"You know what," Steve said, "How about you come with Ashley and I to a movie, tomorrow."

"Um, I don't know," DJ said. He was inviting her on a date, but not really a date, she was inviting her to come as an extra, an outcast, he was with someone, and she was not.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Steve said.

"Ok I guess," DJ said, she had nothing better to do anyway.

"I'll pick you up at 7," Steve said, he walked out of the room said good bye to everyone and left.

**NEXT DAY TANNAR HOUSE HOLD 6:45**

DJ looked around the kitchen, 15 minutes until Steve picked her up. DJ had been undecided for over an hour about what to wear (she had brought most of her wardrobe with her to San Francisco.) She finally decided on a knee length flowery skirt, and a blue sweater with a black cami underneath. Then the doorbell rang.

"Good luck DJ." Stephanie shouted from upstairs.

"Thanks Steph," DJ said, she walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey DJ," Steve said, wow he was even cuter than from the time we were dating, DJ thought to herself

"Hi," DJ said. Steve walked DJ to the car.

"Hi Ashley," DJ said politely as she sat down in the back seat, behind Ashley.

"Hi," Ashley said back. Steve got into the car

"Any ideas for where to go for dinner, then we'll go to the movie," Steve asked.

"Pizza," DJ suggested.

"Sushi," Ashley suggested.

"Between those two, I'm for pizza," Steve said.

"So pizza it is," Ashley said.

**N/A its sort of short, and I kind of have writers block, ideas accepted, I believe in constructive criticism, so give me all ideas, thank u **


	5. Chapter 5

**RESTAURANT**

"So DJ," Ashley said," I hear you were Steve's first girlfriend."

"Um, yeah, I was," DJ said.

"So what type of pizza do you two girls want?" Steve asked, as he looked at the menu.

"Any thing you want Baby," Ashley said. Steve looked at her, and then kissed her, Ashley really was beautiful, she had long curly light brown, and she was about 5'6, and she was extremely skinny, tonight she was wearing a tight black tube top, and tight blue jeans, she looked like a pop star.

"I like mushroom," DJ said."

"Me too," Steve said.

"Me three," Ashley giggled. The waiter came by and asked what they wanted; they ordered a large mushroom pie.

"So Ashley, do you work?" DJ asked

"Yes, I do," Ashley answered, "But its not half as exciting as your job, I would love to be a fashion designer, but I'm only journalist."

"Wow, that sounds exciting," DJ said, "In College, I didn't know what I wanted to be so I majored in two things, fashion design, and journalism, but in the end I chose fashion design, I sold my first shirt in my junior year." DJ didn't want to sound selfish, but she knew she was, and she didn't care.

"Really," Ashley said sounding Interested.

"Yeah," DJ said.

"So girls," Steve said, "having fun?" Ashley stared at him, DJ just laughed. Then the pizza came. The pizza looked really disgusting; it had gooey cheese and soggy crust.

"Dig in," Steve said. DJ took the first piece and took a small bite out of it.

"Pretty good," DJ said. Then Steve took a piece then Ashley. They all ate slowly and silently.

**BACK AT THE TANNER HOUSE**

"It's nice to see Steve again," Stephanie said to Becky, after she put Sammy to bed.

"Yeah it is," Becky said nodding.

"Do you think he's the right guy for Deej?" Stephanie asked her aunt.

"I think so; they make such a cute couple."

"Just like you and Uncle Jesse."

"Stephanie."

"What, you do," Stephanie said, Becky laughed and Stephanie laughed.

"Do you think I'll ever find the right guy," Stephanie asked.

"Yes I do." Stephanie had been continuously dumped by a guy after dating for only a month or two, it made her feel terrible, her longest time dating anyone was 3 ½ months, it didn't work well for her.

"Aunt Becky, how many guys did you go out with before Uncle Jesse?"

"I don't know a few, why?"

"I don't know, I just have a horrible love life."

"Oh, don't say that."

"But it's true." Becky gave Stephanie a hug

"Let's go downstairs," Becky said

if its to short tell me...sry it took me so long to update, I had writers block……ideas please……thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**RESTAURANT**

It was just about time to leave, Steve was telling a stupid joke, with both girls were laughing to, the pizza was finished.

"So what movies do you girls want to see?" Steve asked.

"What about that new romantic comedy," DJ suggested.

"I like that new romantic, drama movie," Ashley said.

"Both," Steve said.

"Sure," DJ said, "That'll be fun."  
"Uh, yeah, sure," Ashley said. Steve paid the bill, and all three of them walked out of the pizza place together, Ashley and Steve were holding hands, and DJ was walking on the other said of Steve, DJ and Steve were having a conversation about there favorite movie.

"What do you like about that movie?" Steve asked DJ.

"I don't know it's just really good."

"I like that movie too sweetie," Ashley said.

"You girls be crazy and like that movie," Steve said.

"We will," DJ said, Ashley laughed. Steve put his arm around her, DJ looked at him, and boy was she jealous. DJ had grown to like Ashley, she was really very nice. They walked the rest of the way to the movie theatre in silence.

"So which one do you want to see first?" Steve asked DJ and Ashley.

"I have to cut out after the first movie," DJ said," I promised Kimmy I'd spend the day with her, and its getting quite late."

"Ok then," Ashley said, "Let's see the romantic comedy first."

"Good, you girls go inside, I'll get the tickets," Steve said. DJ and Ashley walked inside the theatre.

"So DJ, how's NY," Ashley asked

"Oh it's great, so much to do there."

"I know, I've been their a few times, it's really awesome."

"I know, so amazing."

"I was thinking of moving out there, but that was before I met Steve."

"You are so lucky; he is such a great guy."

"Thanks." Just then Steve walked out of the ticket booth, "Hey you guys, here are the tickets."

"Thanks so much Steve," DJ said, and she meant it, Steve and Ashley really were a great couple, and you could tell that they loved each other so much. DJ was happy for them, she just wished that she could find a man as great as Steve.

"Oh, the movies about to start, lets get one of those huge things of popcorn, and three big drinks," Ashley said, interrupting DJ's thoughts.

"Sure," Steve said, "What drinks do you girls want?"

"A sprite," DJ said.

"Coke," Ashley said.

"Sure, be right back," Steve said, he came back a few minutes later carrying a big popcorn and three drinks, he passed them out.

"Thank Sweetie," Ashley said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Let's hurry up," DJ said, "We want to get good seats."

"Sure," Steve said.

**AT TANNER HOUSEHOLD **

Stephanie was sitting in her old room when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," She yelled, it was Becky.

"Someone's here to see you Steph."

"Really." Stephanie ran out of her room and ran down stairs, it was a guy.

"Hey Steph, do you remember me?" The boy said.

"Yeah, of course, hey Todd," Stephanie said, "What are you doing here?" Todd was one of the cutest guys in her senior year; he also had decided to wait a year before heading off to college.

"I just knew that you weren't in school yet either, so I was wondering if you wanted to go to pizza with me," Todd said.

"Oh, sure, wait one sec." Stephanie ran up to her room smeared some lip gloss on and grabbed a sweat shirt.

"Ready," she said," Dad, be back later, I'm going out."

"Kay, sweetie," Danny yelled back. Todd walked Stephanie out to his car; he opened her door, and then got in her self.

"So Todd," Stephanie said, "Have you decided what college you want to go to."

"I'll probably end up going to a community college, my grades weren't that great. What about you?"

"Berkley, most likely, it's the same college my sister went to, and she loved it." They drove for a few minutes in silence, and then they were at the pizza restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

**RESTAURANT (STEPHANIE)**

"So Steph," Todd said, "What type of pizza do you want?"

"Extra cheese."

"Me too." Todd looked at her, boy was she pretty; she had beautiful light blue eyes, and long blond hair. He was in love with her, he always was, from the first moment he saw her.

"So Todd, have you thought of any ideas for your career?"

"Sort of, I've always loved building things."

"Awesome, I was thinking about being an architect or an interior designer, they both sound like a lot of fun."

"Cool, maybe we could work together." Stephanie laughed.

"That would be great." He moved closer to her. Stephanie looked at him, he had brown hair that went a little below his ear, and it was straight and not puffy, like some guys. He had green eyes, and he was tall, not too tall, but just tall enough to make every girl stare. Stephanie put her hand on top of the table; she needed to think of good conversation starters.

"So, Todd, what's your favorite movie?"

"Don't have one." He moved his hand so it was on top of hers, Stephanie looked at him, and he was looking back at her. Suddenly he moved his face forward toward her, so did she, next thing you knew their lips were touching. Stephanie put her hand around his neck.

"Excuse, me," It was the waiter, "Your pizza's here." Stephanie looked embarrassed as she pulled herself away from him.

"Thanks," Todd said to the waiter. The waiter walked away.

"Wow," Stephanie said, "that felt nice." Todd laughed

"Let's eat." The each took a slice, pretty soon the entire pizza was finished (it was only a medium.)

"Do you want to come over to my apartment?" Todd asked.

"Sure." They walked out together holding hands; they go into the car and drove to Todd's apartment.

**MOVIES (DJ)**

The movie had just finished, it was one of those stupid but funny romantic comedies.

"That was pretty funny," DJ said smiling, she was really happy to be there, she didn't think about Jack at all.

"Yeah, it was," Ashley said, DJ looked at her and smiled.

"Well you have to go," Steve said to DJ, she nodded, and then Ashley whispered something to Steve. Steve nodded, and then he spoke.

"Ashley's tired, I'm going to drop you off at home, if that's ok," Steve asked.

"Sure thanks," DJ answered. The three of them walked to the car silently, Steve and Ashley were holding hands, they got into the car and dropped DJ off first, and then they said goodbye and drove off, DJ walked into her house. Everyone was asleep when she walked in. She went up to her old room changed into her PJ's and quickly dozed off.

**TODD'S APARTMENT**

Todd walked Stephanie up to his apartment, it was a small one bedroom apartment, it and a small kitchen, and a medium sized den with a nice blue couch.

"Have a seat," Todd said to Stephanie pointing at the couch, " do you want any thing to drink?"

"No thank you." Todd sat down next to her and put an arm around her, she snuggled up to him. She looked at him, he put his lips on hers, they were at it again, and Stephanie put her arms around him, he put his arms around her, suddenly Stephanie felt uncomfortable. She pushed away from him.

"I have to go," Steph said, she grabbed her coat and ran out of the room. She decided to walk home, it was close enough. Stephanie started to cry, _what did I just do? _Stephanie thought. She needed to be home, she started running, she was home soon enough she ran up into her room. She got into her bed right away, not even bothering to change out of her clothes. She fell asleep quickly, when she woke up the next morning, her face was all red, and she felt sick.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Todd, Samantha, and Ashley

Sorry people, I got so caught up in writing another story that I completely forgot about this one, sorry you guys, remember, if I do not get reviews I will not continue

Stephanie sat up on her bed, what should she do, should she call Todd, should she do nothing, Stephanie got out of bed, and changed, she was still in her clothes from the day before, she changed, and washed her face, that made her feel a lot better, then she went downstairs in to the kitchen, her dad was there arguing with Michelle. Michelle wanted to get her ear pierced (cartilage part) but Danny wouldn't let her.

"Come on Dad, please," Michelle said.

"No."

"But Dad, everyone else has them."

"No, I already told you."

"Fine," Michelle yelled, and ran upstairs. Stephanie sat down where Michelle was sitting before.

"Dad, what time is it," Stephanie said.

"It's 12 o clock, sweetie, but don't worry I called the diner and told them you were out sick, you came back pretty late last night, so I decided to let you sleep."

"Thanks Dad."

"oh and that guy that you went out with last night called quite a few times, he really wants to talk to you." Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Stephanie said, "Hello."

"Oh hi, Steph is that you, it's me, Todd," Todd said, he sounded worried, "Are you ok."

"I'm fine, sorry I ran out like that, I was just," she paused for a second," Really confused, I've just had a lot of bad relationships in the past, and I…I… really like you…a lot."

"You do?" Todd questioned," I mean I do too, from the first time I ever saw you."

"Me too."

"Do you want to meet me for lunch….now?"

"Oh sure, can we go to that really cute new sandwich place, down on main street?"

"Whatever you want." Stephanie smiled she felt so much better.

"I'll see you then," Stephanie said, "Bye." She hung up; she couldn't wait to tell DJ.

Meanwhile, DJ was just waking up, she looked at the clock, it was 12:15.

"Oh, shit," she said, "I have to meet Kimmy in 15 minutes." She got up quickly and changed in to jeans and a plain pink tank top, brushed her hair and teeth and ran downstairs. Kimmy walked in.

"Hi DJ," Kimmy said, "Ready to go."

"Yea." The two of them left, they had decided to go out for pizza first, and then hit the arcade, then the library, then the mall. The two of them left in Kimmy's car, they got to the pizza place in around ten minutes.

Back at the house Stephanie was about to leave. She decided to walk to the sandwich place, instead of drive, it was pretty warm out. Stephanie walked out the door and started on her very short Journey to Sally's Sandwiches (the sandwich place.) She walked while she thought, she wondered what she was going to do with her life next year, she really wanted to finish school, maybe become a psychologist, she really loved helping people, or maybe even a doctor, or something helpful and nice like that. Then she thought about Todd, he had never really met such a great guy, he was sweet and kind, and smart. Even though he didn't look it, he was really smart. She wondered if there relationship would last.


End file.
